What If
by urharmony
Summary: Semma. What if Sean and Emma missed their chance. What if they were only 'friends' since the start, with something always between them. What if he happened to start dating Manny when 'she got that look'. Will fate come storming through to set things right? Still though, it'd be interesting to see *those two* pretending to be friends...which one will snap out of it first?
1. Season 1

**Ok guys, before we start, I'm going to kinda rush through the first few seasons so you can see what it was like as them JUST friends and how Sean and Manny began to date instead of him and Emma. The Chapter will state which episodes I'm going through with them and this Alternate Universe. Ok! READ.**

It was the 7th grade, Emma and Manny were giggling, the brunette with piggy tails that were braided, and the blonde with crimped styled hair.

They were in Snake's class, who'd actually become Emma Nelsons step Dad. . yeah, blew her away too.

Well, as they were getting ready for their first day of Degrassi, a boy came in late. A very, _cute _boy, who had caught Emma's attention first, and when Manny noticed her friend in a daze, she glanced too.

Ou lala.

"Sean Cameron, go ahead and take a seat." Smiled Snake, leaning on his own desk and Sean just boredly raised his eyebrows and nodded.

The boy clearly had trouble written on his forehead. He wore a jean jacket, and glared at anybody that looked at him wierdly. Emma too, seemed to be the only one who remember this , but he had a little earring on his left side as well.

But as much as this guy could glare, he could crash your world when he smiled. . and it got worst and worst by the year.

"I'm inloveeee." Sang Manny, pretending to dye in Emma's arms. The blonde jumped and snapped out of it to frown.

Manny had called dibs... it was only fair.

From then on, the two would giggle about Sean Cameron, espashally when he even hung out with them because he had **actually** taken a liking to J.T and Toby, their other friends... for some ODD reason.

But this was his view of it..

He walked into that class, and the first thing he noticed was the girl with the wierd crimped hair. But her smile was adorable, almost as great as her giggle. The girl next to her was making her laugh over something and Sean could tell they were best friends. He looked away, when the annoying teacher just **had **to introduce him infront of everyone. He took his seat in the back, and then class begun.

He had noticed the brunette whispering something to the blonde who seemed in a daze and snapped out of it. Sean couldn't blame her, first day back to school **sucked**.

He noticed two other boys behind them start to annoyingly poke them and the blonde was yelling at whoever 'J.T' was, to stop. Yet, the four were always hanging out outside of class, so they had to be friends... that's when Sean figured out just whom he should go hangout with. He had J.t in another one of his classes, and the smaller boy looked like he could go run screaming for his mom when Sean Cameron had sat next to him, but..it actually turned into a beautiful friendship. J.t was such a goof, class clown. Toby wasn't bad either, a bit nerdy but nice and helpful with homework.

Then when he had finally met Emma, she was such an activist. She was making her friends help her glue things onto a big board infront of her that she hadn't even noticed Sean sit down at their lunch table. Her friend, Manny though, did.

"H-hi Sean." Manny greeted, and looked to Emma, kicking her ankle from underneath the table to look and see who was **sitting** with them.

Emma had looked up, and noticed him, they locked eyes and that's when Emma knew blue eyes would be her favorite. She then glanced to Manny who was trying hard not to smile and be obvious and she remembered, this was Manny's crush.

"Hi." was all Emma said and looked back down at her work.

Sean snapped out of their stare, well.. she did first. And she seemed not one bit interested in him. He frowned at that, but tried to focus on the apple in his hand until Emma's best friend took the apple from his hand.

"Trade you for my cookies." she teased, putting her bag of chocolate chip cookies up and he smiled weakly but nodded and took them

She was cute, dimples just like him. Just didn't really grab his attention like Emma could, but, guess there just wasn't even a chance with that.


	2. Season 2

It had been a year of knowing Sean now for both Emma and Manny. Manny was getting frusterated and Emma could tell.

"We doesn't even notice me." she whined, sitting on the front steps of Degrassi with Emma. Her hair changed a bit, no more piggy tails.

Emma decided to stop with the crimping to and just had nice shoulder length hair and they were now 8th graders. They'd come to find out too that Sean was really a year older, and had failed. Emma actually found that that out first, she had helped him study and he had gotten real aggravated and she actually got him to calm down..and that's where he told her.

Emma stopped reading her book, and already knew what Manny was talking about. She tried to push the jealousy down, if anything it was **her** being the bad friend and having a crush on Sean too, right?

"Talk to him. Girls don't gotta wait for the guy you know." Emma declared with her nose up in the air.

Manny shook her head smiling with dimples, "yes Miss Feminist, I know.." she sighed though, "I just don't know _how._"

"Manny, we see him like every day. You've talked before."

"Yeah, about food." Manny said, rolling her eyes.

Emma giggled a bit.

Manny gasped, "that's it, I'll ask him to come to the Dot with me at Lunch?"

Emma looked off. That was a good idea. Dang.. she bared a smile though, "Well.. good luck." she went back down to reading.

"Whose that?" Manny suddenly asked, grabbing Emma's attention.

Emma looked up, seeing Sean. But it must of been the other guy with him that Manny was talking to, some new guy with curly hair and tall, cute though. But Emma couldn't help but notice how Sean looked this year. . completely different from the last. He was taller, and the fact he was a year older was showing off

"Aren't you gonna go talk to him?" Emma asked, changing the subject.

Manny snapped out of it then smiled and nodded, skipping down the steps. Emma tried to focus hard in her book. When Manny had asked to talk to Sean alone, the new guy parted ways and was heading up the stairs as he stopped and grinned.

"Treehouse." he said out loud

Emma blinked and looked up, the sun behind him was shining her eyes so she squinted them a little. Oh! The new guy.

"I read the book before." he said with a shrug.

Emma raised an eyebrow.

"Forcibly." he joked, but could tell Emma was the type of girl who did it for fun

Made her smile though, and introduce herself, "I'm Emma."

"Craig." he greeted, shaking her hand. He smirked a bit, "You don't remember me?"

Emma blushed a bit, should she of?

Sean and Manny came around, and Sean stopped to notice his new friend was talking to the one and only Emma Nelson and he gave a skeptical look, "Hey." he said.

The two both glanced away from another to back at the other two.

"Me and Sean are going to the Dot for lunch." Manny said happily out loud, that even he flushed a little.

Wasn't a date or anything... or god, was it a date?!

Emma just nodded and looked back to Craig who grinned at them, "Emma doesn't remember me." he told them.

Sean had liked Craig at first, but now, he wasn't so sure. He glanced down at Emma, doing her usual reading out in the sun at 10am. . as _always_. He noticed something though, she was _blushing._ He looked back at Craig angrily.

"Well why don't you solve the mystery." snapped Sean.

Craig blinked, wondering if he heard sarcasm but no, he couldn't of. He and Sean hit it off well. He turned and sat beside Emma, which only made Sean's hands clench together.

"Us. Little Babies. Little naked babies. Ring the bell?" Craig asked her.

Manny giggled from beside Sean and this made Emma blush harder to the fact Craig had just said that infront of Sean so she just frantically shook her head.

"You're Spike Nelsons daughter right?" he laughed, "Your mom and step dad know my mom-" he stopped talking, and seemed to cringe.

Even Sean caught it, "you alright?" he asked.

This, was something Sean and Emma would soon discover, but Crag's mother had passed. Soon they'd find out too that Craig's father was abusing him. Sean would save Craig from a train when he tried to jump infront of it, and then Sean would call Emma when he runs away and Emma would call Snake and Joey who was Craigs step dad to go and help find him. In which they will.

Craig had been another add to their group of friends. Sean had noticed Craig wasn't anything to threaten over, he was really a chill guy. He also liked his girls.

The Dot had been totally awkward between Sean and Manny alone, but he pushed through it. I mean, as friends they were good, Sean just didn't see Manny like that but didn't want to hurt her, he still loved her as a friend, she had a great heart.. so they joked about cheeseburgers all through it and joked how they wouldn't hear of Emma's disapproval today since she was a vegetarian.

The year went by with still no progress on Manny's side with Sean

Meanwhile, Sean, Emma and Toby were studying in the Library.

"Pst." they all heard, though it was only meant for Emma.

J.T was there too, but not studying but instead playing with his yo-yo. He looked around frantically, "Any one else hear a bug?"

Emma giggled a little, seeing Manny's head pop out from the door and only she noticed.

"Be right back." she told them, and left.

Sean grabbed her notes since he was studying from and off of her. He looked where she left and sighed, getting back to work.

Guess it was time he moved on. Emma was only an 8th grader while he was suppose to be 9th, and truth be told, he was kinda noticing the bodies of the other older girls and how they actually _liked_ flirting with him. Emma couldn't take the damn hint...or maybe he wasn't really trying.

Either way, he gave up. He had no chance, and there was other fishes in the sea. Correction, fish* God, Emma would of laughed at him if he said that out loud.

Emma and Manny were at her locker, about to go home as Manny was going on and on about some party at Jimmy's tonight.

"please, please come with me." begged Manny.

Emma shook her head, "Snake dating my mom, has bad downfalls. She knows I have a test next Monday so I'll be locked up for the weekend."

Manny sighed, rolling her eyes. She was getting so bored of not going to parties or anything, sure she had joined cheerleading and Paige Michealchuck had even accepted her, but she wanted more.

She wanted boys!

Why couldn't Emma go through this boy loving phase with her at the same time!? I mean, the girl had already gotten her period and infront of the whole class..why not wanna mature and find a boy finally?

Manny and Emma both caught Sean walking by and went to his locker.

Emma watched Manny's face scrunch up, "That's it, isn't it?" she waved towards Sean's way.

students were passing and Emma looked over their shoulders. Sean was talking to Ashley Kerwin, one of the most popular girls in school. Even Emma wondered if Sean really wanted those girls more. . probably, I mean..they were his age right?

"I can't win." moped Manny, "Sean is one step ahead of us, and even getting all the 9th grader girls' attention."

"He is their age.." muttered Emma, turning back to her locker.

"I'm just his _little _friend." bittered Manny, staring off and crossing her arms.


	3. Season 3

The next year, is when everything came crashin' down.

When Emma had found where her real father was, Sean was the first person she ran to. She wanted to skip the first day of school, I mean, who cared anyways for the first day right?

But he had totally shut her down.

Some 'moving on' training he was trying to do. It was hard, since seeing she had grown up a bit this year but he had to say no. He did feel horrible though when he found out it was because she found her dad, and he tried to call her back. He'd go with her after school but she seemed set on going that minute.

He had found out she took Craig, which this year, would cause a stretch in their friendship. He had bumped into Craig the next day who told him about the whole Shane thing who was Emma's real Dad. Seems Shane had a wild night back as a teen and dropped some acid, then dropped from a bridge. . he was forever brain damaged now. It was wierd knowing Emmas parents were more like_** him**_, then her, she was so..._pure_. He swore she'd never be into that sort of stuff, drugs.. nor pregnancy as a teen (Not that he judged Spike, he had met her and she was really cool, had everything put together). He had met Spike on parent/teacher night and once when they were studying.. and he saw Snake every day who he had actually secretly grown fond of. Snake and Spike were gonna get married soon too.

Sean had drifted from the group a little this year, just to meet some other people...other girls.. he had a thing with Amy. This is who Manny and Emma called 'the Skank of Degrassi'. But, when he was single, and it happened to be a week late, that someone new came into his life.

Well, not someone _new, _just somebody ... with a _new look_.

Manny Santos grew up this year, her long brown showing off around her shoulders, a bit of make up on to highlight her dark eyes. Lets not forget the thong she wore and peaked through her jeans.. that caught every boys attention and they all finally took her hint.. she was a _big girl_ now. She had been wearing a shirt that cut around her stomach, showing off her new belly button peircing. She couldn't wait to see Sean's face.

Sean, meanwhile, had stopped in his tracks when he turned a corner. Emma was at one of the school boards, clearing it off and probably hanging up Enviromental club stuff. Her blonde hair was getting a bit longer, but nothing else changed about her, still the same simple jeans or skirts (never too short ofcourse). He smiled slowly, coming up from behind her.

"need some help?"

Emma turned, a bit shocked. He had been around much and she even kind of got angry about it. Now he had he had time to hangout? Not too buys with his slutty girlfriend. She had no idea he was single again.

"i got it.." she drifted, eyes on the board and he frowned, but stood beside her anyways and helped her take things off.

He wasn't going to give up.

"Hey guys." they heard and turned, "Em," Manny said, hands on her hips.

Emma cornered her eyes at Sean, she'd already seen Manny's 'new look', and now Sean has. His mouth was dropped and she rolled her eyes. When she looked away, Sean had turned his head toward Emma to make sure she was seeing this too.

Manny was like...half naked. Also had, as childish as it sounds, boobs. Manny just grinned, liking Sean's notice to her now as he looked back, trying to blink.

Sean wondered if Manny knew what this could start..like how about, a bad reputation? Not that she wasn't, pretty or anything but it was Manny, she could do better and didn't need to go this far to catch a guys attention. Clearly he didn't understand it was his she was trying to get.

"I'll meet you after last period?" Manny went on with Emma.

Emma just nodded, sick of this little stare down at Manny with Sean so grabbed her stuff and walked off.

Sean looked to see Emma leaving and he frowned, about to walk after her- Manny stepped in his way and he nervously coughed.

"Manny.." he drifted.

"Sean." She said sexily back, bashing her eyelashes.

He coughed, trying not to stare down at her body. He then surrendered... why not? He was single? Manny _was _pretty, and now seemed to atleast be giving him attention.

_Another girl hardly did._

"What's gotten into you?" he teased a bit.

She shrugged innocently, but they both knew the little vixen was anything but, "Just..growing up, Sean. Thanks for noticing though."

He raised an eyebrow, and watched her smirk a bit and turn, leaving him in the dust. His shoulder dropped though, feeling his eyes wonder back to where Emma left.

The next few weeks, Manny and Sean would have their little flirt fests now and then, and Emma wanted to be nowhere need it.

She now knew it was her time to _really_ move on. Guys like Sean, didn't like girls like her, not the way she wanted him to.

And Sean would meet Jay, and Jay would like what he saw when he looked at Manny Santos.

"She's a fox." Jay would say in auto.

Sean would just be working on a car and just nod, until Jay hit his arm and he glared, "What?" he snapped. Sean was slightly more buff this year, and always wearing his famous bandana or tuke over his head. His signature clothing was the white wife beaters he always wore too.

"Date her." Jay said, rolling his eyes, "The chick wants you. Can't you see that?"

Sean looked confused.. but then blinked. He guessed he actually did... and now that she wasn't such a kid anymore.. maybe he should give her the chance. She was turning heads left to right, guys never shut up about her ass in the locker room. Sometimes it made him mad, because it was also Manny, his friend...but maybe he could give it a chance.

"Bring her to the ravine tonight." shrugged Jay, putting an arm around his own girlfriend, Alex.

Alex snorted, "What? That slutty girl that always hangs around Nature freak?" she asked and Jay chuckled with her.

"Ah, Greenpeace." he squinted his eyes and glanced to Alex, "I think I missed my daily dosage of her this morning." his eyes twinkled to the fights him and Emma shared, "Such fire she has inside."

Alex slapped him playfully, but thought nothing of it. Jay was **hers**. Nelson was a prissy little goody two shoes, not Jay's type.

...right?

Sean though, glared at Jay, "Why don't you back off of Emma?" he barked. Jay was probably just pissed off the girl could hold her grades cause no matter the insults Jay could throw her way, 'stupid' couldn't be one of them cause Emma was beauty _and brains_. Sean swore that's probably what made Jay so threatened of her

Jay raised an eyebrow, but then shut his mouth. These two met by getting into a fist fight, he wasn't planning on another so switched the subject.

"So Santos.. you gonna hit that or what?" he asked.

Sean scoffed, shaking his head. It wasn't until he found out that Craig and Manny both had known and not him, that Emma had told them Snake had cancer.

How could she not even tell him?

But to Emma, Sean was the last thing Emma wanted on her mind right now, knowing they were nothing more than 'friends'. Snakes cancer was really scaring their family, Baby Jack had just been born and she was trying to be the helper of Snake, and babysitter too at the same time.

Sean took this as the last straw. She didn't even want to be the close of friends Sean thought they were, so he decided.. maybe it _was_ the time to go for Manny. And that he did.

Secret be told, Sean had sex with Amy when he dated her..there went his virginity.. And yeah, soon enough he'd have sex with Manny too, and be her first. She didn't tell him though, and maybe it was rude of him to think she wasn't a virgin... her crying pretty much showed him she was though when they did it at some party. Virginity lost at highschool party... Sean wished he could undo it but it had been done, and she got pretty clingy to him for a while. Sean swore he even barely saw Emma anymore or even Jay from how much they hung out

Feeling suffocated, they broke up for a bit, and he tried to make more time with Jay again and even dated Amy once again too just because she was Jay's girlfriends best friend. In class, Sean was sure it was because Emma was on Manny's side (not jealousy), and while she was doing some question up on the board and Amy was flirting and getting close to him, Emma had actually called them out. He was a bit pissed at her for doing that, and for a few weeks it was glare here and glare there. Emma was even starting to hangout with some DJ wanna be punk that Sean **didn't** like one bit. Lets just say Sean tried to occupy his mind by going out with Jay to the mall a lot...you know, with their 10 finger discount (Stealing) .

When Sean noticed himself still not happy, he dumped Amy. She and her alcoholic abusing ways could be one thing dragging him down since he wasn't a very good drinker. But something still weighed heavily on him but he had no idea what. He noticed when he looked at J.t, Toby, Em, Manny and even Liberty hanging out...he missed being over there. He even caught Manny having a thing with Craig Mannings when he saw her at the ravine meeting up with him. He wondered if Emma knew about this..

Manny had bumped into him the next day, and her eyes said it all, she still was hung up on Sean Cameron . He took her back when he noticed her letting herself get lost in Craig (who was dating somebody else, Ashley Kerwin) . He didn't want Manny to think so low of herself, he did care about her. So they dated again near the end of the year.

"This summer will be great." Manny said, wrapping her arms around his neck against a locker.

He smiled a little down to her. Least she looked more happy now that Craig wasn't messing with her anymore. Something bad could of happened there, both of them felt it. Sean barely talked to him either, Jay was his new 'go to' guy.

"Me, you.. all the chocolate chip cookies we want." she joked, reminding him of when they were little and what her first words were to him.

He chuckled just a bit, and felt her hands running down his chest. When they slept together before, she was in complete awe how muscular this guy was with being 15. She was 14 now.

Emma was walking over, and Sean noticed it as Manny had wrapped her arms more tightly around him to hug him.

"I missed you." she whispered in his ear.

He was watching Emma though, who was smiling sweetly to her new 'boyfriend' Chris and how he kissed her cheek goodbye.

Manny swore she heard Sean growl, but thought maybe it was his stomach. She owed him a date for yesterday anyways! He brought her to the Dot and they shared pizza, How sweet!

Emma had looked up just as Sean looked away and put his hands on Manny's hips when she backed up.

"Glad you little love birds are back together," Emma said sarcastically, "but can I get into my locker?" she passed a quick smile though, so they'd think nothing of it.

Manny jumped back, "Opps," she blushed, "Sorry," she wrapped herself back around Sean, "Just a little distracted." she joked.

Sean just merely nodded, and turned his head to focus on the students passing instead of this scene right now.

Emma could barely care at all either, shoving her books into her locker, "Well, see you over the summer." she grinned.

"Have fun in Rome." sang Manny, jealous Emma was going.

Sean snapped his eyes back on Emma, "You're going away?" I don't know, maybe he thought since back with Manny, the whole gang would be back together..it wasn't the same without her in it.

Emma just nodded, "For three weeks. Snake deserves it and my mom got us tickets." she looked down for a moment, trying to hide her emotions, then back up to lock eyes with him.

Sean's mouth hung a bit but slowly nodded. Right. He wished he was there more for her during that, he wished she _talked _to him more about _that_. Then she had completely shut him out over his and Manny's break up but.. guess they were best friends...he just thought they kinda were too.

Emma went to go but Sean removed himself from Manny, "are you walking home?" he quickly asked.

Emma paused, and looked at him oddly, then Manny, "Ya.."

Him and Emma both walked the same way, and use to ALWAYS walk home together but not for months..

"Wanna walk.." he awkwardly looked around, "With me?"

Manny gave her a look, sensing Sean wanted to talk to her. She knew Emma had come to kinda... dislike Sean or something lately, even though Manny asked her not to. She understood she turned into the clingy girlfriend after she and Sean..you know. So didn't blame him. As long as they were back together! She wanted everything to be the same again, so encouraged it, Sean and Emma talking that is. Her perfect boyfriend was probably doing it to make her happy!

Emma slightly rolled her eyes at Manny and even Sean caught it, and he clenched his jaw, "fine."

It was a quiet walk home, little talk that led nowhere like:

Sean: How've you been

Emma: Good

Sean: Hows Snake been?

Emma: ..Good.

Sean: And your mom ? I know it's been probably hard..

Emma:...Good.

Sean had finally stopped her now, on the side walk and his hand on her arm, "Emma, can we just be _serious_ for a second?"

Emma paused, tilting her head at him confused. This was when Sean couldn't help but love the little hippie snug tuke she wore on her head, her blonde falling from it and around her shoulders. It framed her face and blew softly in the wind. She wore a long white sleeve shirt, making her tan glow. He always wondered how she had such golden skin.. she wasn't a girly girl and I'm sure she'd protested before about how tanning was bad for the skin and health of others, so how'd she have such pretty skin?

The rest she wore was the long thin green skirt, with patterns on it, adding to her hippy look. She was just so cute, and pretty... and-

Sean snapped out of it when she answered, "When was the conversation _funny_?"

To be honest, Emma just didn't like the crowd Sean had fallen under, great, cool.. he was with Manny again, she wouldn't, well, couldn't judge him.. he wasn't her boyfriend. But she heard from Chris that he knew Sean was stealing school supplies around the school. She just knew he was better than that...and trying to talk and be friends again just wasn't settling with her. She wasn't sure if she could be friends with him and kinda feared her childhood crush might come back. Plus, anyways, things were going great with Chris.

"I fucked up this year. Alot." he said, looking down. When Emma thought he had meant with Manny, his first thought was actually with _her_.

He should of gone with her to meet her dad.

"I should of been there more for you, we're _friends_." he had a rough time saying it.

Emma figured he cringed as he said it because he wasn't sure if they were anymore and she sighed. Manny wouldn't be pleased if she didn't get along with her 'perfect' boyfriend... especially if it was Sean Cameron.

Manny didn't understand though that it just wasn't about their relationship that had distanced Sean and Emma, it was also their own _thing_ between them.

"I thought you had new friends?" Emma taunted him, raising an eyebrow.

He gritted his teeth and tried to take a calm breath. He wondered how Chris could deal when Emma got mad at him, Sean could barely hold it together.

"_Emma_, that doesn't mean **we **can't be friends." he told her.

"Me and you?" she gestured with her finger, "Or you and the rest of us? Cause Toby and J.t haven't seen you around either."

Sean looked down at his shoes, feeling the guilt turn in his stomach, "I needed space.."

Emma paused and felt a bit hurt, then remembered he meant from Manny. She looked down also and played with her hands.

Guess she couldn't stay mad at him, he was her best friends boyfriend and maybe they could be friends again too.

"fine," she muttered and looked up, "It's fine." she sighed and looked him in the eye, meaning it.

He smiled wide, with that twinkle in his eye that she laughed at a bit. She hadn't seen that look in a while.. for some reason, she felt as if it was the only look he gave to only _her._

Sean grinned more to her smile and they began walking home again.

"So whose this _loser _you're dating?"

Emma slapped Seans shoulder and he laughed, but didn't take it back.

"So what's with this _stupid bandana_ you're always wearing?" teased Emma back "Think you're some _badass_ or something?" she smiled, knowing Sean better that that.

**Okay! Sorry guys ! It won't skip through the story so much anymore since it's finally where I want it! Now, the real story begins and develops :) Reviews please! Love them. What do you want Sean and Emma go through together as 'just friends', or, what are you interested in seeing with happening with them that didn't happen before? Do you think the shooting will still happen ? Or the ravine for that matter...**


	4. Season 4, Ghost In The Machine

"I can't **wait** to see Em." Manny breathed helplessly, hand in hand with Sean as they entered Degrassi. She had grown up even more, hips swaying, curves showing off. Her hair was even longer, and she wore a short mini skirt with a striped tank top. She cooled down a little bit, especially since she had her promising boyfriend who liked her just the way she is.

In other words, she didn't have to dress up like a slut but rather more just to impress.

"Yea." Sean admitted, "sucked she stayed in Rome all summer.." he muttered, "Wasn't it only suppose to be a few weeks?"

He wore his grey hoody, as usual, but you could even see the fine lines of his muscles underneath. That's all he did all summer, worked out. Sure he hung out at parties a lot with Jay and even threw his own since not living with his brother Tracker anymore, but the summer was pretty much a bore. Sean was on welfare now, he owned his own place as long as he kept his grades up. He really needed to put in the effort this year. No more foolin around. .summers probably only fun was messing around with Manny and getting drunk with Jay.

Manny had been over lots this summer too, she enjoyed the privacy at Sean's place.. they fooled around sure, but she swore they only had sex about two times this whole summer. She insisted it was just because they were a 'mature couple' now and sex wasn't everything. . . but wasn't it? To guys at least? ...

"There's Liberty!" beamed Manny, seeing her friend at the locker and her dimples shined.

Sean sighed, "I'm gonna go find Jay." he liked Liberty, he just wasn't ecstatic as Manny was to see her

Manny giggled and cupped his face, "Okay, meet me before class." she kissed him and he kissed back, then watched her go.

He took a deep breath, looking over Degrassi. Grade 10 this year... if he kept his grades up before, it would of been grade 11. Bummer.

"Supp man." sang Jay. Jay looked a bit more lean too this year as he stood with Alex. Her hair was also grown out a bit to her shoulders.

Sean nodded at them and looked around, "Shocked you guys came to the first day back." he smirked jokingly.

Jay chuckled and shrugged while rolling his ideas, "Her idea." he noted to Alex

Alex popped her gum as she bluntly explained for Sean, "I wanna sign up for school president this year."

Sean tried not to laugh.

Alex sensed both of the guys' vibes and scoffed.

"Where's your ball and chain?" taunted Alex to Sean now. She didn't mind Manny, but they sure as hell weren't gonna paint anothers toe nails.

Jay smirked at Sean, "Where** is** your little fireball?" he liked the wit Manny had, the sass. Manny accepted Sean's friends and even hung around with them but sometimes, most times, she didn't take Jay's crap.

He liked it.

"Gone to see her friends." sighed Sean, going to his locker and opening it. He glanced back down the hall, and saw J.T and Toby even at Libertys locker now with Manny... they were **still** missing one.

Where the **hell** was she? Sean was getting irritated.

"Cam!" Jay snapped him out of it and gave him a weird look, "You in or what?"

Sean blanked out, completely missing the question.

"Smoke, outside, before class." Jay shortened his question to get a move on.

"OH. Right, sure." Sean didn't smoke, but followed them out .

The three rolled out, passing kids who stepped out of their way as quickly as possible. Sean completely forgot he said he'd meet up with Manny again, he did that a lot.

When he got to class, she was in her cheerleading uniform and he almost forgot she was one of _those_ too.

"Cute get up." he teased, and she stood up from the desk she sat at, saving a spot for him before class started.

"Cute ditch this morning." she shot back, putting her hands on her hips as he groaned and slid his hands onto them too.

"I'm sorry." he pouted with 'forgive me' eyes.

She couldn't resist, ever, and grinned, "You can make it up to me for lunch." she confirmed and gasped, "double date!"

Sean cringed, "Manny." he then thought about it, with who? He cringed some more, Emma and Chris? He liked avoiding _that couple_ and didn't plan to change his ways any time soon.. it didn't sound like a fun time.

Manny made a face, "Oh wait, nevermind." she frowned deeply.

Sean grew interested, "What?"

"Em is.." she drifted off, leaving an impatient Sean ready to snap. Is what?! Emma, and Chris? Did they break up?

"Is..." he drifted, shaking his head annoyed at her to go on.

She grinned and he frowned even more, "Wait til you see." was all she said.

Sean bit his tongue and gritted his teeth. What did that even mean? Wait til he sees... what!?

The bell rang for class and she told him, "Saved you a spot." she pointed to the chair next to her and he grabbed it.

As he sat down, other kids came rushing in and even the teacher. When the teacher was just about to start class, a figure sat down quickly on the other side of Manny.

"Chris just won't take a hint." Emma muttered to Manny sitting down.

Sean **knew** that voice, and his head whipped around to Emma a seat down from him, running a hand through her long blonde shiney hair and she now had bangs across her forehead, making her look even softer and as if she glowed.

Holy hell she changed.

A body that even gave Manny a run for her money. She showed off her long tanned legs with a too short of skirt for Emma Nelson, and a button up baby blue blouse with bottons near the chest that should be buttoned, but weren't. Sean couldn't take his eyes off her

Manny even seemed to noticed and giggled back to Emma, "Don't worry, I think Liberty has a crush on him. She'll take him off your hands." she whispered.

Emma seemed to look upset at that though, causing Sean to catch her bothered look.

"She is?" Emma asked slowly.

"You not over him?" Sean spoke up

Emma glanced at him, finally taking notice of him and almost stared then snapped out of it, "No." she said rather quickly and seemed to avoid looking at him for the rest of the class.

Sean snuck one more longing glance at her as the teacher went on with the first lesson, Manny almost caught him staring but he pulled it off like he was staring at her and they shared a smile

Sean uneasily coughed and tried to focus on the lesson.

Emma got one sneak peek at him during the lesson too. It was like a curse, Sean Cameron got hotter and hotter each year.

Later on, Emma and Manny sat in their next class which Sean didn't have, and Manny was trying to prove to Emma that Liberty indeed did have a crush on Chris.

Emma did break up with him, but she felt, as horrible as it is, that she didnt want Chris to date Liberty.

"Girls." taunted Armstrong loudly just after Liberty gasped when Manny stole her book and it fell to the ground as Emma, her, and Manny fought to grab it. Manny got it and smirked, passing it to Emma.

Liberty plus Chris equals forever, was scribbled all over Libertys book. Liberty caught Emma's slight glare and she weakily smiled uncomfortably.


	5. Season 4, King Of Pain

Emma sat down at her usual friends' lunch table. Toby was already there, going on about lord knows what as people were at their own lunch tables or grabbing food at the cafeteria line. She could barely eat herself, feeling sort of moody

..New year, new look, yet still not feeling like a new Emma. Emma watched Liberty sit next to Chris at the corner of the cafeteria, both smiling at another and looking happy.

Guess it wasn't her right to get between them . . but she was miserable, and you know what they say about misery always wanting company. Emma nearly groaned outloud.. why was she so depressed this year? This year was suppose to be about growing up, and changing, or whatever..

She glanced back to Toby when he spoke up, "I see love has blossomed a lot over the summer break." he joked and nods behind her and then to the left of them. Emma already knew to the left of them was Liberty and Chris, but she wondered whom was behind and glanced back at the cafeteria line for her eyes to fall on Manny infront of Sean in the line and both waiting to grab food but fooling around with another and Emma could hear Manny's giggling from even all the way over here.

Emma turned back, a scowl on her face and tried not to feel that way. That was _Manny _and _Sean_.. Degrassi's cutest couple.. .yet it made her chest cave in. She figured it was just jealously, but when she looked at Liberty and Chris again, she didn't feel as mad as she did when she looked at them. ..

Her face then fell, blanking out until the chair behind her shrieked a bit and a body slumped it. Sean.

"Who cares about them." he told her.

He seemed to of only saw Emma staring at Liberty and Chris on his way over. He was alone, since Manny went to go say hi to Darcy at another table for a minute.

Emma cornered her eyes to him beside her, "I don't" she taunted back.

He just smirked at her, taking a bit bite of his sandwhich, "Sure." he replied back.

Emma wanted to hit him. He had no idea what she _cared _about, infact, he was CLUELESS to what went on in her head.

Emma opened her mouth to yell at him until the chair on the other side of her shrieked and another body slumped in it.

"Man, Alex and this stupid election thing with this gay kid is boring me." Jay said to Sean, but they talked over Emma since she in the middle, "drinking this, Greenpeace?" Jay asked Emma, grabbing her chocolate milk even though she didn't even reply yes.

Emma rolled her eyes.

Sean went on with the conversation, "Whens the assembly?"

"At 1. Right before this nightmare of school ends." Jay muttered. He couldn't believe he stayed all day but Alex bitched and moaned that he had better, to make her look good.

Emma scowled with her arms crossed. Could they not see she going through something right now?

"Whats wrong with her?" Jay taunted Sean, but more Emma as he glanced at her scowl and now glare she shot at him as Sean chuckled when he glanced at her.

Emma was so cute when pouty.

"Bad day." teased Sean.

Jay just snickered, "Suck it up, buttercup."

"Says the guy mooping about his girl friend." Emma muttered under her breath, not sure if she wanted a Jay/Emma classic fight today or not.

"Mooping?" Jay said louder, scanning her, "I _do not _moop."

"fine, whine."

Jay and Emma held their glares at another as Sean hid his silent chuckle, finishing his sandwhich. These two had this hate thing between them yet he always found the three of them could hangout just fine when he was there. He wished Emma could see Jay could be a cool guy and wished Jay could see Emma was more than just a 'golden girl' or 'activist'. She was sweet, smart, witty.. pretty-

"Sean!" Manny's voice snapped him out of it, making him jump a bit.

He cursed a bit, wishing he didn't zone out like that and moved a bit for her to sit down beside him. As she smiled to his and her friends, he snuck a worried glance at Emma. Crap. His crush on her clearly hadn't gone away. . . and as he listened to Manny and her talk during lunch, he noticed himself far more interested in what Emma had to say then his own girlfriend.

Shit.

That wasn't good, now was it?

The next day, Sean walked to school alone and when he walked up the stairs of Degrassi, he took notice of Wanna be Dj and Liberty kinda, well, making out . . it was pretty gross. If Emma saw this...wait, what was really shocking was Emma was down the hall, not even mad and just reaching up infront of her locker to grab some of her books for class

"Hey." he greeted coming up, adjusting the bag on his shoulder.

Emma looked back and smiled a bit, "hey." she greeted and closed her locker. Her hair was slightly curled, and he noted to himself he liked it a lot..

Sean was a bit weary to walk the way Chris and Liberty were making out, but Emma was fine with walking by and he gave her a look, "You're not mad?"

"About?" she asked, glancing at him and to what he nodded at and saw them. She laughed a little and continued on her way to class, "I was, but in the way I shouldn't of been. I'm over him." she admitted with a shrug, "If I don't wana lose Liberty, I gotta let her date him.. even if he a worm." she joked.

They walked into class when he still had an impressed look on his face, "So you don't even like him one bit anymore?"

She sat down first and looked up, shaking her head no with another careless shrug and he believed her and felt a slow grin appear on his face. She caught it, and gave a wierd smile back, "What's with the cheshire grin?" she joked.

He blinked and the bell rang, thank god, since it made her forget about it and gasp.

"We have a test today." she reminded him.

Sean slumped into the seat beside her, groaning "Shiiit." he cursed.

The teacher started going around handing out the paper quiz as Emma giggled and looked back at him since he leaned back so far in his seat.

"Lemme guess..didn't study?" she asked.

He leaned forward on the desk again, right next to her, and grinned back at her, "Not everybody has an Emma Nelson in their back pockets to remind them of every quiz date or to help them study."

"Wouldn't that be so helpful if they did though?" she joked back and they had a moment of smiling together until binders slapped down next to Sean.

"I'm ready for this." Manny declared, sitting down and the two ripped away from another, "Studied all night. I got this."

"You do." encouraged Emma with a small laugh, seeing Manny's determined but very nervous look on her face.

Sean had the same one on, but for different reasons.

He wanted Emma. Bad.

He watched her lean back in her seat with her binder on her lap, her long legs crossed and wearing cute white high heels with her toe nails painted pink. His eyes scanned up her waist to the grey shirt she had on that cut off on her shoulders, leaving them bare and her curly hair falling on. He could drool if Mrs Kwan didn't distract him by putting his test down.

Fuck.


	6. Season 4, Mercy Street

When the grades came out for the test the other day, Manny groaned at the locker and slumped to the ground

"Well.." Drifts Emma for her, cringing as Manny crumpled her old test, "A for effort"

"But C plus for reality." grumbled Manny and looked down the hall to see Sean coming over with Jay.

Jay sneered, "Screw Mrs Kwan and her quizzes."

"Yea." Sean said with a roll of his eyes, "cause saying that will change our D's to A's."

"Whatever." Jay snapped and kept walking but Sean stopped by Emma and Manny.

"You too?" pouted Manny to Sean who held his test and just huffed but nodded. He didn't need to go on, clearly didn't have a very good mark on his test too

Emma insisted, "It's only the first test of the year. Barely a percentage on our grades."

"oh yeah?" Sean nodded at the paper she hid behind her back, "What'd you get smarty pants?"

Emma tried not to smile as she rolled her eyes, "Who cares." she shrugged.

They stared her down as Manny got up next to Sean and also glared Emma down until she budged.

"B plus." Emma insists.

Manny sighed but believed her but Emma gasped when she didn't expect Sean to grab her test paper

"A plus." he corrected with a taunt, sending her a glare for lying but knew she did it to make them feel better so sighed.

"Emmmmm." groaned Manny and started to shake the blonde by her shoulders, "Teach us your ways."

"Easy!" noted JT, coming around them and stopping by Emma "Study, no life, study, no life. Right? I mean thats the only way you could pass a test written by the evil Kwan."

"That's my secret." Agreed Emma sarcastically, opening her locker and shooting JT a look "No life.

"I **studied!" **Manny declared and they all gave her disbelief looks, "I did!" she exclaimed.

"I did too." admitted Sean, glancing at his test and then Emmas, wondering what he did wrong "I went over everything she taught us the first week."

"Well theres your problem." teased Emma to Sean, ripping her test back from Sean and putting it in her locker. "The test was on chapter 2. She told us that for what to study for the test."

Manny groaned loudly, "Why didn't you tell me!"

"It was pretty basic." Jt taunted, "The teacher said it. I heard it too.." he drifts, "But still failed it."

"I give up." snapped Manny, falling back down to the floor.

Sean cornered his eyes at Emma and got an idea, "You uh... do that thing in that club right?"

Emma gave him a look that said it was obvious she had no idea what he was talking about

"The studying club or whatever." he rolls his eyes, half embarresed to ask her, "You help students study. Help us."

"No way." Emma taunted back with a sorry smile as she grabbed her bag to leave school, "When we all use to study with another, you guys would just copy my notes and think that was the way out."

"Em." pouted Manny, feeling and looking betrayed.

Emma almost caved, "No!"

"Please." Sean was serious and giving Emma a tortured look. He needed good grades for his welfare and Emma knew that.

She went to leave but sighed and turned back to them, "Fine. But I better get something back for this. Teaching you two a thing or two is like talking to a brainless donkey." she teased both Manny and Sean.

Sean smirked and Manny just rolled her eyes smiling.

"You want help too JT?" Emma asked him.

"nah." he shrugs and begins to walk off, "Not my style."

"Studying..isn't your style?" Emma had to repeat, giving Jt a weird look with Sean and Manny as he nodded and walked off.

They shared a laugh til Sean spoke up, "We can do it at my place." he insists, "Tomorrow?"

Manny and Emma nodded in agreement and Emma noticed Paige Michealchuck run by with tears in her eyes.

"Deal. See you guys later." Emma just walked off.

Manny watched her go oddly, Sean thought that it was strange as well and wondered outloud , "Where she running off to?"

"Who knows with that one" joked Manny of her best friend.

"Paige?" Emma whispered, coming into the bathroom and hearing sniffling. Paige must be crying in one of the stalls. She leaned on one and asked, "Everything okay?"

The door slapped open, "No." Paige stood there, eyes puffy and nose red, "It's not okay. Rick Murry is back at **Degrassi**."

'Whose that?" Emma asked...

The next night was a weekend and also the day Sean wanted everyone at his place to meet up to study. Emma STILL was the only one not there yet. She usually wasn't a tardy girl.

When Sean thought she had ditched, he had finally surrendered to Manny, who wanted to sit on his lap instead of his binder to do his studying.

They were making out and Manny was giggling as the front door opened. The tv was on in the background so none of them heard Emma come in.

She opened her mouth to greet to then slowly shut it and see Manny in Sean's arms, his mouth moving alone with hers and Manny seemed to drive boys crazy by the way she straddled them like she was doing to Sean now.

Emma looked away quickly, and went to turn and **really** didn't want to stay. She didn't think it through. Just them three? Third wheel. Watching her best friend make out with Sean. Knowing she still had feelings deep down for him. It was painful sometimes to watch.. but ofcourse Manny got the guy who looked like Sean Cameron.

When she stepped out almost unnoticed, she gasped when someone else had come and looked over her shoulder, seeing what she was trying to avoid and leave because.

Jay Hogart smirked down dangerously at her, and she feared he knew what had maybe upset her to the point of wanting to leave and not be noticed.

"Something buggin' you Greenpeace?" he taunted quietly, leaning closer to her so Manny and Sean didn't hear them just yet.

Emma glared viciously at her nemesis, "Just the fact that you're here too."

"Hmph." he chuckled, eyeing her up and down and it made her slightly uncomfortably.

Was...was he checking her _**out?**_

"You should rather look at it this way...there's them.." he glanced back over her shoulder, "And then theres us." he looked back at her.

Emma paused. True. No more being a third wheel.. .. was this Jay saying that she could depend on him to give her company so she didn't have to watch those two together? God they were so annoying..

He shrugged, "Truce for a night. I don't like watching them hump like rabbits either."

Emma sighed in relief. Thankgod. She thought maybe he knew of her maybe slight crush on Sean. She nodded then, "Fine."

He smirked, "Gonna turn around then? Go back in scaredy pants?"

Emma thought about it, but before she could even say yes or no, he slightly shoved her in, "JAY!" she clung on the doorframe from falling and the couple on the couch finally tore apart, hearing them.

Jay chuckled as Sean looked over, watching as Jay squished past Emma and was smirking down at her and Sean squinted his eyes, wondering what that was about. He noticed he didn't like the idea of Jay being that close to Emma. His eyes looked bothered and a little worried.

Manny was just getting off his lap while blushing but Sean couldn't remove his eyes off the two as they came over, side by side.

"Don't worry I'm here." joked Jay.

"Who invited you?" Snapped Manny but teasingly, but ...really wondering.

"I did." admitted Sean, watching Jay sit down on the couch across from the couch he and Manny were on. He strangely watched Jay even make room for Emma and she even sat down **next to him**.

What the hell?

"You're not the only one failing Kwans tests." Jay told Manny.

"It's not a competition." she teased.

He snorted. True. He then opened his binder and leaned back, kicking his feet on Sean's coffee table and Sean glared.

"Alright Gp, what first?" he asked her

"How about getting your feet offmy table?" taunted Sean out loud. Even Jay gave him a strange look. The girls shared one as well since Sean actually seemed mad about it.

Jay put his hands up like a cop was pointing a gun at him and then took his feet off, "Never bugged you before." he muttered.

He then had to corner his eyes at Sean, seeing him sneak a glance at Emma and then down at his books. Jay squinted his eyes and smirked a little, sliding closer to Emma just to see if he'd see a reaction from Sean.

HE did.

Sean's eyes almost instantly shot up and glared at the little space between Emma and Jay now, and Jay saw the jealousy in his friends eyes.

Holy shit. Cameron was into Greenpeace. How long has this been going on for? He always did sense something but now Sean looked like he was struggling lately to keep it a dark secret.

"Tonights gonna be fun." Jay said out loud with a big and evil grin.


	7. Anywhere I Lay My Head

"I'm exhausted." Manny admitted, putting her books down, "drinks?" she asked everyone.

Emma was sitting with her feet curled under her on the couch, Jay in his same spot next to her with his feet once again on the coffee table but this time Sean wasn't arguing.

He seemed to be really concentrating on the books on his side of the coffee table, leaning forward and elbows on his knees. Emma snuck a glance up and smile a little softly seeing his oh so concentrating face, it was like he was focusing way too hard

"Juice." Jay said mono tone like, eyes still on his book and never leaving it

They were all pretty impressed Jay was serious about this. Alex must really be kicking his ass.

Manny looked to Emma who snapped out of it and almost went red. When it seemed Manny may of caught her looking at Sean, Manny rolled her eyes.

"Emma, Sean. Drinks or what?" She asked, standing just before the kitchen.

"No thanks." Emma glued her eyes on her book again as Sean looked up and just shook his head no.

When Manny left to grab drinks, Sean then glanced across the table at Emma, seeing her softly gazing down at her books. When he finally slowly snapped out of it his eyes scanned to the clock behind Jay's head to then notice Jay was smirking right at him.

"What?" Sean snapped out loud and glared. He looked back down at his word to swallow hard, shit..did Jay see that?

"GP." Jay said out loud

Sean's eyes shot up.

"I'm not responding to that." Emma said in a dull voice, eyes still on her book and seemed to keep studying

Jay grinned, shaking his head and corrected himself, "Emily Nelson."

"It's _just_ **Emma**.. shithead." Muttered Sean, eyes going back down so he didn't catch the odd glance from Emma nor Jay but she was a bit impressed he said that to Jay.

Jay seemed not even bothered.

Last year, Sean picked Jay over everyone and even Manny. I mean, she could see the connection between the two, and how they could relate and had the same hobbies and they were the bad boys of degrassi.. but in a long run, Sean was way better, smarter and charming-

"I took some rum and poured a little in." Manny admitted, coming back and holding her own and Jay's drink.

Jay smirked taking it, "No complaints here."

Emma shut her mouth from reminding this was suppose to be a night of studying.

Some silence went through the room besides Jay and Manny's drinking, well, Jay's gulping here and there too. He must of liked the rum part.

Emma chewed the inside of her cheek and was getting a bit bored of studying since she was more ready then them for the next quiz. She remembered the other day with Paige and had to ask out loud..

"Whose Rick Murray?"

Even Jay turned his head towards her and Sean locked eyes with her, making her shift a bit in her seat.

"What?" she asked them with a shrug.

"Are you hanging around him?" Sean seemed to bitter.

Emma widened her eyes to Sean's sudden anger, "No." she taunted loud and clear so he didn't get the wrong idea, "I just talked to Paige today and she says hes back."

"Alex will deal with that scumbag." Jay said simply, finishing his drink and laying it on the table.

MAnny, clueless also of Rick, taunted Jay back, "More of scumbag than _you_?" she asked playfully.

Jay didn't seem into jokes at the moment though and she even raised an eyebrow when he squinted his eyes at her almost madly.

"You're asking me if I laid a hand on a girl before? Answers no, dimples."

Manny paused. Dimples. . .hm, that was cute. She shook her head and asked, "Wait, he hit a girl before? In Degrassi?"

"He put Terry in a coma." Sean told them.

Both the girls' mouths dropped and Emma felt stupid. So that was the guy who made Terry go into acoma..

Emma looked up to see Sean still staring her down, "And if he's back at Degrassi, then _stay away_ from him."

Emma couldn't tell if it was Sean warning her, or **telling **her.

"Freak." Jay said out loud, shaking his head and then finally shut his books, "I'm over this. I can't do another hour or my heads going to explode."

"Count on it." muttered Emma but they all heard her and she slowly looked up, seeing everyone smiling impressed like at her. She blinked and looked at Jay. Did she say that out loud? Must of. He gave her a slight laugh as he got up.

"You're not so bad GP." he had to admit, and walked around the couch, heading to the door.

Sean clenched his jaw, wondering what the hell that meant.

"I mean, fighting was always fun with you." he adds and grabs his jacket slipping it on and walked to the door, "But chillin wasn't so horrible either." he stared at the back of Sean's head as he noted, "Maybe we'll do this again." he tossed Emma a wink that even Manny caught and gave him an 'oh hell no' look.

Jay just laughed silently.

Sean felt the pencil in his hand snap, and he tried to make sure nobody noticed but Jay smirked. He was only playing. In honesty, Sean was like a brother to him... and Jay Hogart wasn't innocent when it came to looking at other girls than AleX (Hell, he even cheated now and then)... but Sean to do it on Manny? Manny was a hot chick, funny, and smart to a point. Why risk that for going for the blonde friend who never shut up about the environment? Sure she was hot and all but wasn't that a bore to Sean. Jay couldn't be into it himself, but, maybe if she was topless at she said it-

"Gooo." taunted Manny, seeing him standing at the open doorway still eyeing Emma and Jay caught her eye and winked also at Manny, leaving.

Another small secret? Jay may of also had a thing for Manny.

"Well, we better get going too." admitted Manny to Emma, beginning to pack her things up.

Emma nodded. She was ready to go too. What an wierd night..

Sean watched Emma with a sore look, wishing he could say anything to make her stay then shook his head. What was wrong with him?! Why was he thinking this way about one of his best friends? This was Emma... maybe he was just confused. Maybe his respect and admiration for her was confusing him, and the fact she had gotten hotter was distracting.

Yea...that's it.

It's time to focus on his own **girlfriend.**

"isn't that Car wash for the cheerleaders and basketball team tomorrow?" asked Emma.

Manny nodded, "Exactly why I need to get to bed at a decent time." she joked the muttered to Emma, "Especially when Paige has been slacking on the squad and leaving all the work for me to pick up after."

Emma lightly laughed.

"Call you when I get home." Manny told Sean, holding her books as did Emma and Emma led her to the door til Sean held Manny back when they kissed goodbye and kissed her deeper (this was his attempt to try harder)

Emma looked back and then glanced twice to corner her eyes and then roll them. It was time to move on from her stupid crush on Sean. She decided to walk out without Manny


	8. Islands In The Stream

Emma walked into her science class, and slowed down her walking as she noticed someone in Jts seat that was next to her. Some guy stood there, messuring things already without class havent even starting yet. Kinda reminded Emma of herself. She couldn't help but laugh a little and then speak up when she went over, "Starting class kinda early huh?"

He jumped high. He had medium length brown hair. It looked like it needed some shampoo and water but that wasn't her buisness. He also had on glasses and some fitted jeans and a plaid shirt.

Rick looked startled, and had no idea why anyone let alone she would want to talk to him. This whole school hated him. Clueless to Emma, this was Rick.

"This is my seat.." she drifted, seeing him looking at her wide eyed.

"O-oh." he stuttered and tried to smile. "My bad. I'll leave-"

Emma had to laugh. He was so skittish and scared of somebody who honestly did not have any intentions of kicking him out. Jt usually ditched her to go hang around somebody else while she did all the work. It was nice to have a lab partner who would pitch in on the work and seemed to enjoy it too.

"It's fine.. I'll just sit here." she confirmed, sitting next to him.

Rick went red, but nodded and couldn't help but blush and try to hide his smile. She was so pretty, and from all the rumors about him going around, she was **an angel** for not listening to them. He couldn't help but corner his eyes at her the entire class until Kwan assigned a project.

Emma noticed everyone staring over at them while she was meassuring things and Rick did the pouring. He was actually pretty smart, possibly smarter than her. Emma figured the staring was because they were getting further than everybody, since combining both their talents and brain. Kwan even smiled, walking past them. "I see this partnership will have you two flying through this class just easily." she patted Emmas back as she walked by and joked, "And now you don't have to do all the work Miss Nelson."

Emma had to lightly laugh as well. That was true. Where was Jt anyways? She looked around and noticed him in the back, and his eyes on them already too. Weird. She caught his look, and saw him glance at Rick and glaring at him before he shook his head at her and turned back to his friend. What was that about?

The bell rang and Rick scattered his things up, asking Emma hopefully, "Could I.." he took a deep breath when she put her bag over her shoulder and raised an eyebrow, "Could I walk you to class?"

Emma smiled a little unsurely. Uh oh. Did she give him the wrong impression? Having him as a lab partner was going to be fun, but love interest? Heck no. She shrugged her shoulder though..least she could use a friend. Mannys MIA with Sean and seemed like JT was mad at her now too. "Sure why not." she led him out.

Down the hall, Sean had got to school late and sighed as he threw his bag into his locker. He glanced up to the clock as the bell rang and all the students came into the hall. Phew. . just in time for next period. He eyes then caught something past him, and it was Emma. He was about to call her before his words choked up when he saw who she was with.

Rick Murray.

"Mr Dash is kiling me with this quiz thing every day." Jay said, coming up behind him and leaning on his locker. Sean didn't even turn around, his mouth hanging and staring after Emma who was actually _laughing_ with this guy. "Thinkin bout ditching. Wanna?" Jay caught on that Sean wasn't listening and tilted his head to see what his friend was staring at. Emma, ofcourse. He rolled his eyes until he stood up and saw who was next to her. OH, that. Rick women abusing Murray. "Is that a joke?"

"Sick one at best." Sean growled without even taking his eyes off until the two turned the corner and he slammed his locker shut.

Some students around jumped and Sean turned back to Jay, fuming.

Jay raised his eyebrows, "What you gonna do about it?" he smirked though, having tons of ideas if Sean needed the help.

At the end of the day, Manny found Emma and groaned, "I've been looking for you everywhere."

Emma was putting her books into her locker and teased, "I've been in my normal classes all day. Where were you at lunch?"

"I had cheer squad, sorry." Manny pouted and wrapped her arm around Emmas, "and then Sean got detention."

"What for?" Emma asked. She caught somebodys eye down the hall, Rick was at his locker and still staring at her and blushed when she had caught him. she also noticed his glasses had a crack in them now. Emma turned back to Manny and frowned deeply..she had actually not even asked him what his name was. How rude of her..

Manny explained, "He and Jay were caught bullying that Rick kid." she said.

Emma was STILL curious to who this guy was but then was more shocked about the news, "_Sean_ did? OR _Jay _did?" Emma had to ask.. Sean wasn't really the bullying type, sure he had a rough reputation and would get in fights but he never picked them.

Manny led her toward the office and shrugged, "Who knows, probably Jay but Sean was there and I guess Raditch caught him threaten the guy."

Emma shook her head so confused. That didn't sound like Sean..to do that for no reason to a stranger?

The devil himself came out of detention and walked over to them with Jay and Ellie by his side. Manny scoffed by her side and Emma giggled a bit. Manny HATED Ellie since Sean had met her last year in detention. It was no secret Ellie had a crush on him.

"Can she get a boyfriend of her own?" Manny whispered tauntingly to Emma before they came over and rolled her eyes but waved to Sean on his way over.

Emma shook her head smiling and insisted, "He would never go for her Manny. Not when he has you." she insists, "He'd have to be totally desperate and heart broken.."

Manny giggled and then turned her head back to Sean and blinked, "Wow he looks pissed."

Sean arrived and Jay nodded goodbye before leaving, Ellie stopped beside Sean and looked at Emma, "Oh, Emma.. I actually gotta talk to you about the school newspaper." she admitted.

Emma just nodded, giving a weak smile. She kinda didn't like Ellie either..she was too close to a guy who HAD a girlfriend already who was her best friend... then again, did she have the right to talk? "Sure." she confirmed and walked off with Ellie before Sean could even open his mouth. Emma thought it was best though..she really had to space herself from him.

Manny pulled Sean along when he tried to follow Emma with Ellie. He **had **to talk to Emma about Rick. He was no good.

"Come on moody pants." Manny teased, pulling his hand, "We can go to my house and I'll cheer you up." she said seductively but frowned when his head was still turned the direction Ellie and Emma went. Thinking it was over Ellie, Manny scowled, "Sean!"

He whipped his head back and picked his mouth up, "Sorry Manny." he then went serious, looking around and stepped closer to her, "You know Emma's been hanging around Rick right?"

Manny paused, and squinted her eyes at Sean. Was that true? And if it was, why'd Sean care so much? She skeptically glanced the way Emma left and back to Sean, "So?" she bittered.

He shrugged like it was obvious, "So you should tell her to stay away from him."

Manny Santos crossed her arms and taunted, "I don't tell Emma what to do, I couldn't even if I tried and neither could you."

Sean clenched his jaw a bit madly, wishing that wasn't true but it was. He glared, noticing Rick down the hall just leaving. Jay may of picked a fight with him today and broke his glasses, but all Sean said to Rick was leave Emma alone...that's when Raditch came over and claimed then both detention and Rick got off scotts free. The little freak even smirked as Raditch led Jay and Sean away

The next day, Emma walked into school and smiled oddly when Rick was standing on the stairs with two coffees. "heyy..." Emma embarressingly shrugged, forgetting his name, "You." Or had he not told her?

"Rick." he finally introduced, handing out his other cup of coffee. It was for her.

Emma paused and her mouth fell a bit, not even grabbing the coffee from him.

Oh .. crap

THIS was Rick.

She smiled uneasily, finally taking the coffee from him and tapping her fingers on it. "Drink it, silly." he joked, then started to talk about their science project.

Emma looked around rather uncomfortably. Oh crap, what had she gotten herself into? He had a horrible repuation and past supposibly and she had befriended him. It was kind of hard to turn back now. So far, he had seemed harmless. Would it really be that horrible to stay his friend?

Emma sat alone that day for lunch. She felt overwhelmed and stressed. Rick was honestly so harmless, she hadn't seen anything violent about him yet. No wonder Jt was mad at her though...

She was so lost in thought, she had kept staring at the book in her hands but not even reading. She leaned against a tree just outside of school in the blaring sun. She hadn't even noticed Sean come over.

"Hey." he greeted.

She looked up and sat up a bit, her heart stopping. GOD, couldn't he just leave her alone for a day or two so she could get her head on straight?

He wore his famous bandana and black hoody, throwing his bag beside her and sat down himself and looked at her seriously, "You do know who your new 'friend' is right?" he asked.

Emma raised an eyebrow at him. What'd it concern him? She then rolled her eyes, "Ya I do..and frankly, I don't care what people have to say right now about him. I get it..but we're lab partners..so what am I suppose to do?"

"Stay away from him." Sean said rather bluntly and angrily, with a dark look in his eyes.

Emma was a bit taken back, scanning over his tensed up features. She then felt angry at Sean for trying to tell her what to do..call it a flaw reflex. "Theres tons of things you should stay clear of Sean and I don't tell you what to do."

"Like what?" he shot back.

Her mouth fell and she tried to look around as she thought hard for one, then snapped her fingers. "Jay."

He snorted, "He's harmless. Just a jerk when he wants to be."

"Ellie." she raised an eyebrow at him, sharing a look. She knew he knew Ellie liked him, so why still hang around her when he was with Manny?

Sean scoffed. Ellie was also harmless, just a friend. She was cool, but he didn't want her like that. The girl he TRULY wanted...was clueless and blind.

Emma noticed Sean go serious, and his face had even softened as he kept his eyes on hers, "Tell me to stay away from her and I would." he said lowly, and seriously.

Emma mouth dropped a little, mind spinning and heart racing. Did he just say that? She eyed him closely and he stayed looking stern . What did this mean?

"You guys!" came a far off voice and Emma jumped. Sean turned his head to Manny coming over with Darcy and he looked down, a bit nervous like and guilty. Shit. .. he shouldn't of said that. The girls came over and Sean got up, avoiding Emma's eyes and turned to go. "Sean?" Manny repeated, but had to watch him go.

Emma still sat there, shocked and speechless.


End file.
